


Dick Squad Dicking Around

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the Polyamorous Bisexual Dick Squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Squad Dicking Around

**Author's Note:**

> V short lil fun thing about daddy kinks ayyyy

The first time it happened, Koujaku was the one to say it. He volunteered to go to the supermarket for bread and milk, and Mink opted to go with him. Clear joined them to make a trio, and no one really questioned it. The drive there was quiet. Drives at 1 in the morning tend to be quiet, after all. Clear scampered off to the snacks aisle on his own, looking for fruit snacks. The other two were halfway down the frozen aisle when Koujaku realized he'd made a mistake. His feet dragging, he yawned, and suddenly there was a gentle pressure on his back, a swipe of lips on his forehead.

"We're almost done, come on," came the murmured encouragement, and before Koujaku could stop himself, the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I know, Daddy, I'm sorry."

Silence.

Koujaku was suddenly entirely awake, and he held Mink's stare with wide eyes and a red face. Mink's stare was emotionless, and he shook his head.  _No one will know about this._

ooooo

oooooooooo

ooooo

A few weeks later, the entire group was at Koujaku's home, lazing about. Noiz stuffed himself in a corner with his Coil. Koujaku had Mink's head in his lap, playing with his hair. Aoba cuddled and kissed with Ren, and Clear. . .no one really knew what Clear was doing, but no one bothered to ask. Until he sat down next to Koujaku and came nose to nose with Mink.

"Why did Koujaku call you 'Daddy'?" Clear's question was so innocent, so cheerful. "Do you want all of us to call you that?"

Everything became silent. And  _everyone_ was staring at them.

"Who's being called what now?" Noiz snickered from his spot on the corner of the bed, and Koujaku shot a glare at him.

"I don't mind," Mink hadn't even opened his eyes. Each gaze was drawn back to him. He sighed quietly and nudged Kou's hand to continue. The tension dissipated and Koujaku breathed out in relief.

ooooo

oooooooooo

ooooo

"Harder!" Mink swore and brought his hand down on Noiz's ass with a "smack!" The blonde laughed aloud. "I'm not a goddamn doll, fuck me harder."

Noiz was pressed against the bedroom wall, his cheek plastered to the wallpaper while Mink took him from behind. Every thrust had Noiz keening, clawing at Mink's forearms, curling his toes and drawing ragged breaths. But Mink continued to hold back, to tease, out of fear of hurting him, because he didn't want to, Noiz didn't know, but he also didn't care. He was close, so close and ready and desperate for just a little bit more. Mind hazy, he thought of an idea.

"Please," he murmured, and turned to look at Mink, eyes wide and innocent and lip trembling. "Please fuck me harder,  _Daddy_."

Mink's next thrust had Noiz seeing stars, and he bit down on the blonde's shoulder, drawing blood. Noiz howled, painted the wall in cum and slumped forward, riding out Mink's last few thrusts with a dazed smile.

ooooo

oooooooooo

ooooo

Ren growled and strained at his bindings, whined and licked his lips.

"Aoba," he murmured, clenched his hands into fists. Aoba was in Mink's lap, back to chest, nearly in tears from overstimulation. He'd asked for this. They'd all asked for this, talked about it in detail, discussed every last bit of information. Ren would be tied, Mink would fuck Aoba, and Aoba would fuck Ren. But now Ren wanted so desperately to put his mouth to Aoba's cock, suck and lick until he was crying out and shivering with release. And he couldn't. He was stuck watching, his own dick hard and twitching, while Aoba clutched Mink's arms and moaned with every movement.

"If you say it Ren, you can do what you will," Mink teased and pulled on Aoba's cock gently, smirked when the boy blubbered and arched his back. "Just say the word and he'll be your's."

Ren grit his teeth and strained again, but whispered a word that none of them could hear.

"I'm sorry? Speak up, boy."

"Daddy, please," came the quiet response, and Aoba sobbed in relief as Mink leaned forward and tugged Ren's bonds free. In a moment, Ren was on them both, hand on Aoba's cock and mouth attached to Mink's. Aoba whispered their names reverently between them, shivering as he came.

"Ren, Daddy, please, please, Ren, oh god  _Daddy please_."

Mink grunted as he came, and Ren stroked his own prick until he splashed cum on Aoba's chest, collapsed on top of both of them. Aoba shook as Mink pulled out of him and cleaned them all up, and curled into Ren's heat as they laid down to cuddle. Mink kissed the top of his head, and Ren smiled briefly before closing his eyes.


End file.
